plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Electrician
For the Electrician in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Electrician (PvZH). |weapon/GW = Volt-O-Blaster |damage/GW = Electric |range/GW = Short |abilities/GW = |rarity/GW = Super Rare |image/GW2 = Electrician GW2.png |health/GW2 = 125 |variant of/GW2 = |weapon/GW2 = Volt-O-Blaster |damage/GW2 = Electric |range/GW2 = Short |abilities/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = Super Rare}} Electrician is a Super Rare electric variant of the Engineer in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Descriptions Stickerbook description The Electrician Zombie leads the charge with his Volt-O-Blaster - electrifying Plants that get in his way. In-game description Shots from his Volt-O-Blaster deal electric damage, arcing across multiple Plants! AI Health *Easy: 75 *Normal: 100 *Hard: 125 *CRAAAAZY: 150 Primary weapon Electrician's primary weapon is the Volt-O-Blaster. The facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The damage per hit at all ranges base and critical is 37. *The max DPS at all ranges is 52.2. *The splash damage at all ranges is 10. *The weapon deals arc damage. When a hit is made with the weapon, it will arc and hit nearby targets dealing 10 damage to them. *The ammo in a clip is 12. *The reload time is 2.8 seconds. *The projectile speed is slow. *The weapon is semi-auto. *The bloom is low. Abilities |-| GW1= |-| GW2= Weapon upgrades Supercharged Reloader With a supercharged reloader the reload times are greatly enhanced. Power Converter Upgrade Extra Ammo Capacity gained through picking up these power converters. Super Electron Damage Super electrons added to increase damage. Strategies With Like the Plumber, the Electrician is most effective when dealing with plants in groups. However, unlike the Plumber, the Electrician deals less splash damage, but actually has an electric shock where two plants could deal seven to ten damage with the mentioned shock. Also unlike the Plumber, his weapon has more ammo in its clip. The Electrician can deal up to 37 damage, more than a Plumber or basic Engineer, but not as high as the Painter or Sanitation Expert. The Electrician likely will have maxed effectiveness in Gardens & Graveyards, Gnome Bomb, Taco Bandits and Suburbination. In G&G, Gnome Bomb and Suburbination there is a possibility there will be a group of plants together. The electric shock can deal damage to two of the plants at the same time, allowing for easier vanquishes. In Taco Bandits, the same rules apply there, instead, the plants will be guarding their tacos, and plus a few plants might chase after the teammate carrying the taco. In Gnome Bomb, his primary weapon forces plants to split up when rushing to the tombstones on the map, allowing you to single out the bomber and vanquish him accordingly. It has the same ammo and splash damage as a Peashooter. Use your Sonic Grenades/Sonic Mines to stun plants, especially Chompers. Against This variant can be a pain like the Plumber and the Mechanic. To avoid the above-mentioned electric shock, try to move further from your teammates. As usual, Spikeweeds/Spiky Spikeweeds from the Chomper, Potato Mines/Potato Nugget Mines from the Cactus and Chili Bean Bombs/Sombrero Bean Bombs from the Peashooter can work against him. Try to use rooted abilities where the Electrician cannot see you. Using Burrow also works, but remember as he can likely throw out Sonic Grenades/Proximity Sonic Mines to avoid being chomped. As he can be deadly and such, goop the Electrician to minimize his effectiveness. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Electrician.png|Stickerbook ElectricianGW.jpg|HD Electrician Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Electrician-0.JPG Trivia *In Garden Ops, he appears during a Super Giga Gargantuar wave, and in Crazy difficulty. **The same applies to most electrical variants. *He has been redesigned in ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, with his overalls and hat being orange, his shirt being turquoise, and his mustache being removed, like most of the other Engineer variants *The Electrician is also extremely effective in the Crazy Targets Range (found in the Sewers below the Flag of power), especially when combined with Turbo Jackhammer. ru:Электрик pl:Elektryk Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Engineer variants Category:Zombie variants Category:Super Rare zombies Category:Power variants Category:Super Rare variants